roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mansion
Mansion is the 4th (chronologically 1st) game in the Camping timeline. Upon joining the game, you and your 2 randomly selected roommates are welcomed into your new home. A few moments later, something arrives in the mailbox. The letter indicates Jack Logan, a somewhat rich person, inviting you to his mansion due to recent events. (The death of Emma Logan, his wife.) Day You spawn in the town in your house with you and 2 other players. After a few minutes, you hear your doorbell and are drawn to come outside and check the mailbox. After checking, you will see a message where the description reads: "Dear (player username), i’d like to offer you an invitation to a dinner I am hosting. I am hosting this dinner due to the recent events and would be joyed to have you come. The event will be hosted at my Mansion at 8:00 PM. I hope to see you there. Sincerely, Jack Logan." You along with all other players will drive to the Mansion come nightfall. Night (Spoilers) You arrive at the mansion with other players at 8:00 PM. You are all greeted by Jack Logan in the dining room. Jack quickly realizes the family of 5 didn't show up to the event; and Jack, trying to keep calm, excuses himself to go check on dinner. You and your neighbors go to the hallway to comfort him. Jack, wearing a striped outfit, now looks extremely familiar. (He is now dressed as notorious serial killer Zach Nolan). You quickly run to a different room, presumably a closet of some sort, on the 2nd floor of the mansion, all the while he is chasing the fastest and slowest players with a knife and gun. There are a few moments of silence until Zach/Jack breaks down the door with an axe and yells "HERE'S ZACHY!!!" (Personally, my favorite scene. (same bro).) In order to escape from Zach, you run into the dresser through a long glowing tunnel and quickly end up in some sort of construction room, decorated with a table, robot parts, a coffin, and his masks hanging on the wall. After a moment you see Emma Logan's spirit/ghost appear from the coffin, She rips open the floor and you fall through into an underground dungeon obstacle course. After finishing the obstacle course, you climb up a ladder to another room. You and your neighbors (if they survived), realize that a ton of spiders are coming through a hole on the left wall. A helpful tip to survivng this room is to stand on the door handle of the door on the front wall. The spiders will bring your health down if you touch them, and so standing on the elevated doorhandle ensures complete safety. (Note that this tip may or may not be changed/removed at the time the reader is reading this.) After escaping the spider infestation room, everyone quickly realizes that Zach boarded the front door shut. You go into the one last door you haven't tried in the mansion, and find a library. Zach, (now in his normal outfit again), is constantly patrolling the library with a gun. Make sure some players go different ways, as this helps get out of the mansion faster. (Another tip is that if you go behind him, then in front, he will not shoot at you, and his whole AI will break, suddenly not moving or shooting anyone- so you are free to do whatever you want around him.) Ending Congratulations, you’ve reached the end! Once you escape the library and make it back home, an ending scene shows of your player sitting on the couch watching TV. The camera will slowly pane to the left, showing Zach Nolan standing at the window very casually and probably embracing the fact that he will not quit until ALL of his victims are dead. The screen then goes black, showing the game’s name (“MANSION”) and the game, at its’ official end, closes out. Quoting - "HERE'S ZACHY!!!" - Mansion - "My name is Zach Nolan, and I can kill whoever I want." - Camping 2 - "Wait, you're Zach Nolan!" - Daniel, Camping 2 - "Until I figure out a new plan...You will need to take their place..." -Jack Logan/Zach Nolan-Mansion Games * https://web.roblox.com/games/3378223169/Hotel * https://web.roblox.com/games/3199109640/Camping-2?refPageId=58179d75-6138-4661-a7d3-49e4edb4a4b0 * https://web.roblox.com/games/2306562216/Camping?refPageId=58179d75-6138-4661-a7d3-49e4edb4a4b0 * https://web.roblox.com/games/3577714245/Mansion?refPageId=58179d75-6138-4661-a7d3-49e4edb4a4b0 Trivia * When Zach Nolan says "HERE'S ZACHY!!!" it is a reference to The Shining, where Jack Torrance would say "HERE'S JOHNNY". They both also damage a door with an ax. Videos Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Games Category:Mansion